Genetic Lottery
by slipperyjazz
Summary: Mostly smut, all yuri. Most all female pairings will be represented. This is my first story so I'd love any constructive criticism. I suck at summaries so probably just read the first chapter and see if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. I in no way claim to own RWBY or any of its concepts or characters. I'm just a long time fan who decided to put some day-dreams into print to help myself be a better author.**

 **2\. This is SMUT set fairly early (and ambiguously) in the timeline. If you're looking for an epic tale of heroism or wish fulfillment then you're in the wrong place. Lots of yuri ahead.**

Blake, the obsidian haired cat faunus, paced anxiously back in forth in her team bathroom. She compulsively fixed her hair in the mirror and noticed that her face seemed a little flushed. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

Slowly, she mustered her courage and her soon to be shattered dignity and walked out of the bathroom. Teams RWBY and JNPR sat before her in their entirety, looking a mixture of confused and a little concerned.

"Hey, guys." Blake mumbled

"Hey, Blake, are you ok?" Her leader asked.

"Yeah, Ruby, I'm fine. I just have to talk to you guys about something important. You all know I'm a cat faunus, and I've trusted you all to keep my secret. Now, however, I'm hoping I can trust you with a lot more. As you know, faunus are people with characteristics of one animal or another, what you may not know is how deep some of the characteristics may be. We get these traits semi-randomly, just like humans get genes from one parent or another. Outwardly, I only have cat ears, but another cat faunus may have just a tail, or ears and a tail. Understand so far?"

Looking out, Blake's audience gives her a round of nods and Ruby flashes a double thumbs up.

With a deep breath, Blake continued. "You're here today because I won the unlucky lottery. It's extremely rare but a few faunus have... heat."

Blake braced herself for the immediate uproar. She was not disappointed. A rabble of confusion arose from both teams. Concern and questions battered Blake on every side. Until, that is, Ruby blew her coach's whistle, silencing everyone.

"Blake, what does that really mean? For you and for us?" She gestured towards the assembled students.

"Well, I only found out a few days ago when I mentioned my symptoms to my mother. Basically though, for one week a month I'm going to... try to fuck every girl I can get my hands on. There's also one week of buildup and one week of cooldown."

Now Weiss chimed in. "So, in summary, 3/4 of every month you're going to be a sex maniac? And the least horny you'll be is normal teenage levels of horny?

"Yeah, that's about it."

"OK, what does that mean for us?"

"It means, it means, well it means, I guess I'm asking if you're ok with it? If the girls will consent to being my 'friends with benefits.' It's gonna get pretty bad, I can already tell, I don't want to have to miss more than a week of school every month."

Finally one of the boys spoke up. "If this is between you and the other girls, why are you telling us?" Jaun asked

"Because," Blake said "it would be impossible to keep it from you if I was fucking your teammates six ways from sunday for the majority of every month, and because I think this fall into the category of 'team decision."

Yang leaned back onto her bed and slid her sunglasses down as a sly grin crawled across her face. "I vote yeah, totally."

Weiss glared at Yang for a moment, then blushing said, "It seems like the best choice, and ... it might, MIGHT, be fun.

Everyone, including Blake and Yang, stared open mouthed at Weiss for a moment. Then one by one, the girls went around, blushing and agreeing.

Blake sighed in relief, the worst was over. They had all agreed! Now, not only did she get to stay in school, but she was gonna be fuckbuddies with five hot girls. 'Maybe I should write my own erotic novel.' she thought to herself.

Pyrrha broke the silence and asked a question that was on everyone's minds. "How are we gonna do this? Will you just come up to us and ask?"

Nora excitedly exclaimed, "We should have a code word!'

"Blake, could just tell us she's feeling sore." Ruby chimed in.

"Or we could tell her." Yang added

"What if I actually get sore?" Blake asked.

"I think we can find a way to help you relax." Nora winked and fell backwards cackling.

Blake blushed and grinned sheepishly. Ruby responded by jumping up and giving her a hug, while comforting this did nothing to quell Blake's now chronic arousal from the last few days. Knowing it was only going to get more intense in the days to come, Blake returned the hug as platonically as possible.

"Blake, do you want a little space?"

Ren, as perceptive as ever, assumed the answer to his own question and began to gently usher the other students out of team RWBY's room. As they walked out and bid her farewell, Blake sighing laying down on her bed and picked up her favorite erotic novel to relieve some of the tension that had been building for the last few hours.

As their teammates dispersed to their various activities, Nora and Yang paired off for some private scheming. They went to one of Beacons many secluded balconies and hopped up onto the railing, giggling.

"This is going to be great!" Nora whisper-shouted.

"I just can't wait for the puns! And the sex! We all know how pervy Blake secretly is, the only reason most of those erotic novels, like _Ninjas of Love_ , exist is because the stuff in them is too hot for most porn." Yang whistled low and put her hands behind her head. "This is going to be so much fun."

"What kind of stuff is 'too hot for porn'?"

"Things like lesbian orgies, and insane BDSM, and like incest and stuff."

"You think Blake is into all that?"

"How can she not be? She goes through erotic fiction like most people go through air. And we both know she'll get all of us into whatever fantasy she finds most exciting at the time."

Nora thought for a moment. "Y'know I don't think I'd mind all that stuff. It actually sounds hot."

"Even the lesbian orgies?" Yang asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Yep, I think those might be the best part." Nora put on a faux serious face, and put her hand on Yang's knee. She held it there for a moment and then began to slide it slowly up her pale thigh.

"I can't tell if you're playing chicken or making an actual pass at me, miss Valkyrie."

"Can't I do both?" Nora stopped her hands assent boldly high on the other girl's thigh and began to lean in. Yang, never willing to be outdone, matched Nora. Noras lips tasted faintly of cherries, Yang thought as their mouths moved in tandem.

Deciding to escalate before Nora had the chance to, Yang opened her mouth and licked the other girl's lips, daring her further. Nora's lips parted and she began to use her tongue to explore Yang's mouth with her tongue.

A single piercing gunshot ended the moment. Unaware students had began to practice combat below them. Almost sheepishly, both girls pulled away, both knew just how interesting their immediate futures were about to be.

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, and one of my first non-academic writings. I'd love to hear your thoughts and criticisms! I'm pretty excited and hope to bring more chapters very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Now we're getting to the good smut! *cough cough* I mean stuff.**

 **In all seriousness I want to thank all of you guys, I didn't expect this much support. Silent support for the most part, but still I really appreciate it. This chapter will have the first sex scene so it's only going to get more mature from here on out.**

 **I hope you all like it and if you don't I'd love to hear why and how to improve my writing.**

Blake threw down her copy of " _Ninjas of Love"_ in frustration and pulled her damp hand from beneath the cover. She'd finished the whole book in one sitting, even getting off twice! Both times had been a few moments of bliss and relief, and then almost immediately she was just as aroused as before, if not more so.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed in a black T-shirt and damp panties. She slid the panties off her pale legs and tossed them into the laundry hamper. Noticing her reflection in the mirror, she paused for a moment and stared. Her eyes drifted to her dripping sex, and she brought her fingers to the thick black curls she found there. "Well, if I'm going to be having sex, I might as well shave. I'm sure the girls will like that."

She walked to the team bathroom, idling playing with herself the whole while. Sitting down on the side of the tub, she grabbed her razor and cream. "The foam feels nice." She thought as she rubbed in around, perhaps a little more than was necessary. Carefully the razor slid over her, each stroke unveiling a little more of her. Until she was done, hairless, perfect. A quick (cold) shower later and she was back in the team room, with a towel around her body when she heard the door creak open.

Her leader slowly stepped into their room. Ruby eyed Blake up and down, almost hungrily Blake thought.

"Hey, Blake, how you doin?"

"F-fine... Actually a little frustrated."

What with? The heat... or or something else?"

"The heat. It's getting a little rough."

Ruby stepped closer to her nearly nude teammate, and presented her with... a cookie. Taking it confusedly Blake asked.

"What's this for?

"Well," Ruby said while rubbing her toe on the carpet then everything came out in a rush, "I want to be the first one. I'm the leader, and I should take initiative. I like you. I like having you here. I know it may be a bit awkward, but I'm here for you. Plus I think it will be kinda fun."

Blake was a little surprised, but in retrospect she knew she shouldn't have been. Ruby took her position as leader seriously and she cared for her teammates dearly. It was almost predictable that Ruby, so eager to help, wouldn't have to be asked. She would of course, volunteer.

Rubies face was as scarlet as her cloak. Blake couldn't help but giggle a little as she bit into the cookie and let the towel drop in one motion.

Ruby ogled the faunus vision in front of her, stunned. The light pouring in from the open window graced Blake's spectacular form. Her obsidian hair shined from the gentle breeze. Sunlight danced on her pale skin as Rubies eyes drank in the sight of Blake's pale breasts, topped with small dark nipples, perky, and hard as diamonds. Her freshly shaven womanhood glistened, and a single drop ran down the inside of her thigh.

"Blake wasn't kidding about how horny she would be!' Ruby thought to herself. It was this inner monologue that caused the fact that Blake had finished the cookie and was leaning in.

"Mmph!"

Ruby jumped as Blake's mouth eagerly joined hers. Blakes tongue, tasting intoxicatingly of chocolate chip, ravaged the younger girls mouth. Both girls moaned into the kiss, as their arms snaked around each other.

Ruby was here to take the initiative. She wa here to lead. With these thoughts in mind she backed Blake against the wall and lifted her deftly, spreading the cat faunus legs in the process. Blake positively purred as she ground herself needily against her leader. She hadn't expected Ruby to be so.. dominant, so eager, and she loved it!

Ruby, still holding the girl, turned and, with deceptive strength, tossed Blake onto her bed. She unclasped her cloak, letting it dropped to the floor. In nearly the same moment she activated her semblance, shedding her clothing, and in the blink of an eye she was naked hovering over her new lover. Rose petals wafted onto the bedspread as Blake looked up at Ruby.

"Roses? How romantic Ruby." Blake grinned.

"Ladies love a Rose!"

Some of the tension fell away after the pun, Both girls giggled for a moment, then resumed their oral escapade. Their lip gently pressed together as if they'd been here a hundred times before. The scarlet speedster worked slow wet kisses up her partners jawlines. Blake purred and raised her throat for Ruby, as she worked her way down to Blake's collarbone. She paused for a moment, then went even lower, alternating gentle biting and sucking. Rubies hands cup Blake's perky breasts as she took the dark nipple into her mouth. With one hand she tweaked a nipple, while happily suckling on the other. Blake ran her fingers through her leader's hair, completely enraptured by the sensations Ruby provided. She barely noticed how vigorously she was humping the girl's leg, until all these wonderful feelings all stopped at once.

Blakes eyes shot open to reveal Ruby repositioning herself.

"What are you doing? That felt nice."

Ruby blushed fiercely. "Well, uh, I was hoping we could both, ya know." She absurdly flicked her tongue between her forefingers.

"You want to sixty-nine? Great idea!" blake had momentarily forgotten that there were things even better than nipple play!

The girls repositioned, with Ruby on top. Blake looked up and inhaled Rubies sweet scent, and promptly went to town. A little surprised, Ruby nearly collapsed, but began to eat out Blake as well. Ruby then decided to up the ante, she took to fingers and began to piston them in and out of the girl beneath her, while giving her clit quite the star treatment with her tongue. Blake gripped her ass hard, and began to knead it with her fingers, while still giving lapping at her pussy with some gusto.

Blake, like so many first timers, felt her orgasm coming much too soon. She'd been too pent up! Her whole body clenched up, as jet fuel and lightning ran through her veins. Ruby was still going, swirling her tongue around Blake's clit even as her own, sympathetic orgasm came shortly after.

Blake was surprised to find her leader still going, even after Blake's mind shattering orgasm. She'd repositioned herself so that she could eat Blake out in the more traditional pose, apparently satisfied.

Blake's fingers gripped Rubies hair as the girl seemed to lick every part of her. Her fingers finding all the right spots, at exactly the right moment. Ruby serviced her friend for several more orgasms, over the next hour or so. It seemed that the heat was actually making her more sensitive!

They cuddled after. Blake snoozing quietly, surprisingly the little spoon. Ruby giggled, thinking how much freaking fun she and Blake were going to have with all the girls. Not as tired as Blake she occupied herself with fondling her partner, and fingering herself idly, until she had another climax and then fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took a few days to get out. I'm not that experienced of a writer so it takes a bit of time for me. I'd really appreciate any criticism or tips, especially about the sex scenes. This is smut after all, I want the smut to be good.**

 **PS Brownie points if you noticed the flash reference!**


End file.
